


Bad Habit

by ashenrenee6968



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Golden Triad, Multi, Smut, three shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenrenee6968/pseuds/ashenrenee6968
Summary: It had started as a bad habit, but it quickly turned into something Hermione hadn't been expecting.





	

It started as a bad habit. One that was hard to break after the months they'd spent on the run. Every night they would go to bed in separate rooms, and every morning they would wake up wrapped around each other. Sometimes in Harry's room and other times in Hermione's, they were just drawn to each other.

At first it had been just Harry and Hermione, but one morning Ron had snuck into Hermione's room to talk about their budding relationship only to find her wrapped up in the raven haired wizard's arms and he'd been furious. After a long shouting match Harry and Hermione had finally been able to convince him that it was nothing, that they just couldn't sleep without each other anymore. After that it wasn't uncommon for Hermione to wake up nestled between the two of them.

After a while they all gave up the pretense of sleeping in their own rooms, Harry had transfigured his bed to be larger, not that they needed the extra space but it just seemed practical. Hermione wasn't sure when it shifted, when the innocence of it faded and it became something more. When had her feelings towards Harry had gone from friendly to romantic? When had Harry and Ron started looking at each other differently? How had she missed it?

It had started as a bad habit, but it quickly turned into something Hermione hadn't been expecting. How had something so simple become so complicated so quickly she'd never know. She didn't say anything to Ron and Harry about it, she knew that they could feel it too, the rising tension between the three of them, but she didn't dare disrupt the balance they had managed to maintain. She was happy and she couldn't stand the thought of ruining it. Even if she wanted more, with _both_ of them, she'd never jeopardize her relationship with them over a fantasy. 

So when the dreams started Hermione knew she was in trouble, that her nightmares had turned into something else, something practically  _sinful,_ she knew that they had to stop or she'd never be able to keep her mouth shut. That particular revelation came to her at three in the morning and it wasn't something she'd been prepared for. She lay awake, eyes wide open in the dark, with Harry on one side of her and Ron on the other, and she started to cry. Cry like she hadn't since they'd buried their friends and loved ones almost a year before.

She did her best to muffle the sobs, to hold her body as still as possible, to keep from waking either of her friends, but the emotions had been building up for nearly a year. The deep sorrow she felt whenever she looked at Teddy or George, the cold isolation and loss when she thought of her parents, the deep seeded fear she now felt whenever she thought of her precarious future with Ron and Harry. It was too much, she could not bear it for another moment, and she could not stop the way her body shook and her sobs echoed through the room. 

Both Harry and Ron woke with a start, groggy and confused for only a moment before her sobs reached their ears and they both sprung into action. Ron's arms went around her, pulling her closer to him while Harry began running his hands through her hair and murmuring assurances in her ear. 

“We're right here Hermione, everything is going to be okay,” Harry told her. “We've got you.” 

Hermione cried harder and began to fight against them, desperate to get away, to run to the safety of her own bedroom. She wanted nothing more to hide behind a locked and warded door and scream out her pain at the top of her lungs, But Harry and Ron held her tightly, unwilling to let her out of their sight when she was in such a distraught state, and she couldn't move.

“Hermione tell us what's wrong,” Ron whispered. “Talk to us.” 

“I c-can't,” she sobbed, shaking her head violently. “I can't, it h-hurts.” 

“Shh, it's alright,” Harry soothed her. “Everything is going to be okay.”

She was lost in a sea of misery, her mind acutely aware of every move they made. Harry had one hand running through her hair while his other hand drew absent minded patterns on her hip. Ron had his arms wrapped around her, his hands gently stroking her back in an attempt to soothe her. Surrounded by their combined scents she was completely unable to escape her own desires.

“Was it a nightmare?” Ron asked her. She shook her head. No, not a nightmare, worse. Worse because it was a dream that could never come true. 

“Hermione love, talk to us,” Harry pleaded. “You can tell us anything, you know that.”

“If it wasn't a nightmare then what is it?” Ron prodded.

“Just a d-dream,” Hermione lied. “It doesn't matter.” 

“It matters, if it bothers you this much it matters,” Harry argued. Hermione closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down enough to talk to them rationally.

“Hermione does this have anything to do with you saying both our names in your sleep the past couple nights?” Ron asked. No one could ever accuse Ron of being delicate. Hermione's eyes flew open and she was grateful that the room was too dark for them to see how red she was turning. 

“I- No- I don't know what you're talking about,” she spluttered. They both laughed at her and she had to fight to ignore the way that Harry's breath brushed across her skin at the back of her neck and Ron's body moved against hers in a way that was practically indecent. 

“You're a shite liar,” Harry chuckled. Was it her imagination or were his lips closer to her skin then they had been before? “We want you too Hermione, you don't have to be embarrassed.”

“What?” she breathed, barely daring to hope. 

“We were waiting for you to say something,” Ron told her in an exasperated tone. “We've been waiting for you to say something for days, we didn't want to push you-”

“-but Merlin Hermione we can only take so much of listening to you moan our names in your sleep before we go insane.” Harry finished. 

Happiness like nothing she'd ever felt flowed through her body, and she couldn't stop the bright smile that stretched across her face as they spoke. _It wasn't just her._

“Tell us what you want,” Ron said, sounding a little unsure.

“You,” she breathed, her voice trembling slightly, “both of you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please remember to feed the magical review eating fairy!


End file.
